Paradise Lost
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 6x15. After the death of her mother, Caroline Forbes decides to turn off her emotions making her a heartless vampire. She joins an unusual trio with Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. When Klaus hears he is determined to get the real Caroline back, but will she let him? Klaroline and Kalijah. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

Some things that I have changed:

-No Kai

-Kol is alive

-Katherine is still a vampire

 **Prologue: Another Funeral in Mystic Falls**

Caroline Forbes could hardly believe that it had been two years since her high school graduation and since she had held that high diploma in her hands. Time seemed to slip away, especially for a vampire.

She played with the necklace around her slim neck and looked outside the window of the dreary church If she had been a normal, living human she would be in her early twenties right now and settling into her college. Instead she was in Mystic Falls in the small church at her mother's funeral which according to Caroline's plans shouldn't have happened for another few more years at least.

Caroline played with her pearl necklace until she clutched the necklace, surprised that she hadn't broken it in half. Had it really been two days since her mom, Liz had died from a brain tumor. A tumor that she hadn't told Caroline that she had and then Caroline had made it worse by killing her.

Caroline remembered the anguish that she had caused her when she had unknowingly forced vampire blood down her throat even though Liz had wanted to die in peace. Stupid Caroline.

Right now she was in the Mystic Falls church sitting next to Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Suddenly she didn't want to be in this suffocated, little church. She didn't want to be around them. She especially didn't want to be around their sympathetic, little faces as they treated Caroline like a porcelain doll who was about to break at a moment's notice. Caroline felt a numbness in her throat and she desperately wished that Bonnie Bennett was here, but sadly she was still trapped in the prison world or perhaps she was dead.

Caroline suddenly seemed to realize all the things that her mother would miss her college graduation, her wedding, her maybe adopting kids. It just wasn't fair; this wasn't supposed to happen. This was not how Caroline had planned her life to be.

The end of the funeral seemed much worse to Caroline that she had anticipated, everyone was just so mushy and for some reason Caroline didn't buy their fake sympathy. It seemed that after her mother's death Caroline had grown colder and darker inside and not in a good way.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked after she had accepted everyone's condolences.

"What?" Caroline demanded a lot sharper than was probably necessary.

Stefan didn't even seem to flinch though he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Are you ok? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No," Caroline said dryly trying not to snap at him. "I'm fine, Stefan I just want to go home, leave me alone." Before either of her friends could utter another word, Caroline went towards her now empty house.

The only thing that Caroline wanted to do at the moment was grab a bottle of gin, take off her heels, get drunk, and have a good old fashion ugly cry. But when she came home she noticed that there was someone occupying her favorite chair and drinking her bottle of gin while wearing a pair of expensive looking heels.

"Katherine?" Caroline echoed as she glared at the doppelganger she had been sure than once Elijah had dumped her the evil doppelganger had fallen off the face of the earth and not be sitting in the middle of Caroline's room as if they were besties. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Blondie!" Katherine squealed and it was clear to Caroline that she was very drunk. "I've been waiting for a while now, where have you've been?"

"At my mother's funeral," Caroline replied dourly. "She's dead, and I did not invite you here." She noticed with a pang that since Liz was dead no one needed an invitation to get in. "Just what are you doing here, Katherine? I'm really not in the mood."

Before Katherine could respond, Caroline heard another eerily sounding familiar voice coming from the parlor. "Hey, Kat who would have thought they have great wine- "as luck would have had it the one that came through those double doors was none other than Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' younger brother who had disappeared after Esther had tried to kill them. "Oh, Blondie you're back. Hope that you don't mind."

Caroline scowled. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on Goldilocks is that we want to invite you on a road trip across Europe," Kol said as he curled his finger against her chin and Caroline slapped his finger way. "Feisty. Katerina said I would like you."

"And why me, exactly?" Caroline scrunched up her nose.

"Ignore her, she's cranky because her mommy died," Katherine told Kol. "Because Care, we need a third, we're going to be like the three musketeers and we don't like Elena or Bonnie nearly that much- "

"And because you have no other friends to ask." Caroline pointed out and Katherine slumped in her seat when Caroline had obviously guessed it correctly. "Why the hell would I want to go to Europe with you, you killed me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "For God's sakes are you still not over that?"

"No."

"Don't be so cold, Care Bear," Kol said with obvious sarcasm. "What do you have in this stupid little town? Come join us, we have a lot to offer. Fancy European cities, all you can eat blood buffets, threesomes- "

Caroline sighed, they were right. What else did she have here? Everyone was dead, she even dropped out of college.

 _Turn it off,_ a voice inside her said, _turn it off, just for a little while._ _Go have fun. Go to Europe with_ _the self-destructive killers_. And just like that Caroline stopped feeling sad. It was like she was a completely new person. With no pain and no sadness. She felt free. "Let's go."

-End of Prologue-

Please Review!


	2. 1 Bite Me

**Chapter 1: Bite Me**

 _Three Months Later. . ._

Paris, France

Caroline had, had no idea that Paris could be so beautiful. Then again she had never been anywhere that was particularly interesting not to mention that she had never even left her stupid little town, but now she had and it was glorious.

Caroline could see the Eifel tower from her bedroom and saw why it was called one of the seven wonders of the world. She looked around her bedroom lazily relaxing that everything in the room was quiet and she was craving champagne.

The three of them were in her bedroom suite and even though Kol and Katherine had their own suites they had become almost inseparable. She looked toward her side and saw that Kol was fast asleep and Katherine was smoking a cigarette while looking through her phone.

Caroline wrapped her body in a sheet, even though it was kind pointless to cover her naked body since everyone had seen her naked at this point. She could hardly believe that she, Kol, and Katherine had, had a threesome.

Katherine had suggested it and Caroline admitted that she had been curious about the whole thing and at the end it had been a new thing to try. Caroline wasn't sure that she wanted to do it again, but it sure was adventurous.

Caroline noticed that Katherine's clothes that she had thrown in the corner of the room were covered in human blood. She noticed that Kol was barely waking up from his slumber. They had, had a few wild nights ever since Caroline had left Mystic Falls, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew that Katherine had turned off her emotions as well. The question was why, Caroline had no idea why Katherine had turned off her emotions.

Doing that had only turned the doppelganger more violent, Kol was caressing Katherine's thigh and Katherine was throwing him a flirty smirk. "Kat," Caroline grabbed Katherine's cigarette from between her fingers and let out a puff of smoke. "You never told us why you turned it off."

Katherine's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, but she finally shrugged. "It's a long boring story. Besides I don't want to ruin our fun." She leaned forward and gave Kol a kiss. Kol caressed her face and Katherine murmured something to him in French before she disappeared towards the bathroom. A few minutes later Caroline could her the shower running.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and turned to Kol. Kol looked at her amused and shook his head. "Oh, no don't look at me darling I'm not going through that long, narrow twisty path." He tugged on her sheet. "How about we start having a little fun while dear Katerina is in the shower?"

"Maybe later," Caroline replied coolly as she went towards the mini fridge and grabbed a bag of blood.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let this go, right? Who cares why Katherine turned it off? Why does it matter, you two are friends now?"

"I'm just curious," Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What could be so bad that it would make Katherine Pierce turn it off? You know, don't you Kol? Tell me."

Kol smirked and simply said. "I do know what happened and I tell you Caroline if you give me a couple of favors. . .later on." Caroline rolled her eyes and agree Kol was easy to satisfy. He had been trapped in a coffin for so long that just watching two girls kiss turn him on.

"Fine. Now tell me, what cause Katherine to turn off her emotions. She's more violent than before, not that I'm complaining I kind of like her this way."

Kol didn't speak for a few moments, obviously enjoying torturing Caroline with the suspense. "Kol, I swear to God I will chop down your penis if you don't tell me."

"No need to get so violent, Care Bear," Kol said sarcastically. "It's really not a big deal, at least not something that I would expect from big, bad Katherine Piece. She lost a baby."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, in 1490 she got over that already."

"Oh, no, no she didn't tell you?" Kol simpered and Caroline could see that he was enjoying this a little too much. "Before she and I meet Katherine was living right here, right in the middle of Paris. She found a baby in the dumpster or with an abandoned cat or something very Charles Dickins like and she adopted her."

"Katherine?" Caroline blinked, unable to believe what Kol was saying. "Katherine adopted a baby?"

"Yes, we all found is very hard to believe," Kol cocked his head. "Anyway, our dear Kat didn't get a chance to live motherhood for long because one evening she and the baby's nanny were killed, by one of her thousands of enemies I suppose. Hasn't been the same since."

Caroline blinked as she heard Katherine turn off the shower. So Katherine had suffered a death herself, this time of her adoptive daughter. Kol turned to her a smirked. "So how about those little favors?"

Katherine opened the bathroom door, her hair still wet and a towel barely covering her body. "I'm tired of sex."

"I never thought I would hear Katherine Pierce say those words."

Katherine rolled her eyes and Caroline straightened up. "Kat is right, I'm sick of staying indoors. Let's get to a club." She flashed her fangs. "Suddenly I'm very hungry."

* * *

Back in the French Quarter Klaus had to admit that he was bored. He was bored of everything and wished for once that something interesting would happen in the French Quarter. The most interesting thing Elijah did was read the newspaper. "Have you've spoken to Marcellus today, Niklaus." Elijah asked annoyed. "I told you to keep an eye on him.

"I haven't, dear brother." Klaus replied annoyed. "But I doubt that he's planning world domination." Elijah scowled at him and it was clear that he did not appreciate the sarcasm. Klaus cell phone started ringing and he was surprise when he saw the caller ID.

"Stefan," he said surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice? I imagine your brother got bitten by a wolf again. He really has the most awful of luck. Poor chap."

"Listen," Stefan said ignoring the sarcasm. "Have you seen Caroline? Or heard of her or something."

Klaus flinched as he straightened up. "Should I have, was is going on Stefan before I rip your tongue out."

Stefan hesitated a bit before he blurted out. "Caroline's mom died three months ago and she disappeared after the funeral. We feel, I feel that she turned off her humanity. She's not answering any of my calls. Do you know where she is?"

"No," Klaus admitted. Why had that moron waited this long to tell him that Caroline had disappeared and quite possibly turned off her humanity. His precious light was gone. "I'll find her."

Elijah looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong, brother?"

Klaus turned to him. "We need to find, Caroline."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. 2 Dance Party from Hell

**Chapter 2: Dance Party from Hell**

 _Flashback:_

Paris might have been a beautiful city, but people in the shiny tourist's magazines often overlooked how dirty and unclean it really was. Katherine hated to soil her shoes just by walking on the dirty streets of Paris.

She wrinkled her nose as she opened her umbrella. Honestly, it was almost summer why was it still pouring? And all over her 500 dollar shoes? Katherine felt a tickle in her throat and she realized that she was hungry.

And much to her luck there was no one outside. Perhaps she could break into a house. She had done it before after all. That's when Katherine heard a cry, at first she had thought that it belonged to a little kitten that had been left out in the rain and Katherine had no patience with animals and then Katherine heard a little bit better and saw that the cries didn't belonged to a cat, but to a human. A baby to be precise. Katherine moved her head slightly to the side to see where the cry was coming from.

She saw a darken alley with many trash cans adorning it. On top of one of the trashcans covered in a filthy cloth was a baby. The baby couldn't have been more than a few days old and it was still pink and crying furiously. The baby had a small patch of red hair on top of her little head and she could tell it was a girl.

"Darling," Katherine whispered as she looked at the baby. Who the hell would do this to an infant? Katherine was ok with violence towards other people, but infant and children never. Katherine looked at the pink bundle in her arms that was still fussing and Katherine tried her best to rock it to sleep.

She bit her wrist and fed her some blood and the baby in her arms seem to relax a little. Katherine let out a series of curses. What kind of brute did this to a harmless baby? Katherine looked at the infant in her arms. Her first thought being that she should leave her in an orphanage to let her be cared for by humans. Her second thought surprised her. What if she took care of the baby?

She looked down at the infant. Last time she had heard Klaus had run off to NOLA chasing gods knows what and Elijah had dumped her. Stefan and Damon were too preoccupied with their precious Elena, so what did she really have going on for her.

No one wanted her. She was basically a free woman. Katherine felt a small swell of hope. Maybe she could have another chance. Maybe she could have a do over. "How about it sweet Claudette?" Katherine murmured to herself. "Would you like to come home with me?"

* * *

"I'm bored," Katherine said with a pout on her pretty lips. Caroline looked up from the magazine that she was reading to stare at the doppelganger dressed in the black lingerie set. Katherine and Kol hadn't wanted to go to the club. Kol because he probably hoped that there would be more threesome action and Katherine because she was pouting for some reason and said that clubs were dirty.

"You were the one that said you didn't want to go to the club," Caroline wrinkled her nose. "We could be having fun and getting drunk and instead we're here while you're walking around in lingerie."

"I don't mind," Kol said. "In fact I think you have too many clothes on."

"Shut up." Both girls told him.

Katherine wrapped a curl around her finger and said with a shrug. "Fine, we'll go out. But not to a stinking club. Kol, love any ideas?"

Kol smirked as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a flyer. It looked fancy and there were printed masks on the paper. "I thought you two would never ask. How about you two go as my dates?"

Katherine took the piece of paper from him. "A masquerade ball at the governor of France's house? In the best hotel in the city."

Caroline took the paper from her. "A bunch of wealthy, blue blood people. How positively delightful. How about this, Kat? And you have no reason to object. It's more your style."

"Yes," Katherine said as she went towards her closet. "It is."

An hour later, Caroline, Katherine, and Kol were on their way to the party at the Governor's house. Katherine was dressed in a short black dress that showed off her long, tan legs and a pair of expensive French shoes, Caroline chose a long, curve hugging red dress, and a diamond necklace that Kol had given her for being a "sex goddess", and Kol was dressed in a simple tux.

The French Governor's house was already filled with richly dressed people and Caroline kept peeking from behind her white and gold mask. "This party better be good."

"Oh, it will darling," Kol said rubbing her shoulders. "There are too many people here, they won't notice if a couple or two go missing. Dibs on the red head."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder and saw a handsome dark hair man. "Oh, tall, dark, and handsome I like. Dibs."

"No fair," Caroline sighed. "I wanted him."

"Finders, keepers."

The lights around the ballroom darkened as the French governor, a short, portly man stood over the stage. He kind of reminded Caroline of an overfed chipmunk. "Welcome, welcome everyone to a very special night. Or as I like to call it the night of lights in the city of lights. Please everyone enjoys yourselves. We will be darkening the lights for this special occasion! But don't worry you will still be able to see."

"How terrible," Caroline said. "How about a little game? The one who can feed off the guests the most before Chipmunk over there calls dinner wins."

"I'm in," Katherine smirked as she grabbed a strawberry, "but you might be outnumbered, Care."

"I can handle myself, Kat," Caroline said her eyes slowly turning red. "Let the games, begin."

* * *

"They're not here, Niklaus," Elijah responded annoyed as they walked up the stairs of the governor's house. Elijah had been acting like a mother hen ever since they left the French Quarter over 24 hours ago. As if Caroline had been the one to drag his precious Katerina back to the dark side. To make matters worse, they had managed to squeal out of Stefan that Kol was with the pair. No wonder the brat had been ignoring Klaus' calls, not when there were two sex kittens hanging to his every word.

"Their hotel maid said that there would be here," Klaus said annoyed. They had gotten the information easily out of their hotel maid who had heard them taking about their masquerade party. "Just spread out and look for them."

"Don't harm, Katerina," Elijah warned throwing a reproachful look.

"I'm not making any promises." Klaus warned as he started going inside the house. He was going to kill Kol when this was over. Klaus started walking through the party looking for any signs of a troublemaker or seductive curly hair brunette.

At the end of the hallway that's where he saw her, his beautiful blond was tucked away at the end of the hallway in not a very good hiding place. Her mouth was on a women's neck. Her technique was sloppy and dangerous, but Klaus would be lying if he said that it wasn't seductive. Caroline could make feeding on someone sound even better than sex. He used his vamp speed to approach her from behind before he jabbed a needle in her spine.

Caroline let out a gasp as the woman fell to the floor. "Sorry, love." Klaus said as he grabbed her around her waist. "We're going on a little road trip."

"K-Klaus," she managed to choke out before everything turned black.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. 3 Rest Easy Love

**Chapter Three: Rest Easy Love**

 _Flashback_

 _Jamaica_

Caroline could still hear the music even though she was dozens of feet away. Katherine and Kol were nowhere to be seen and Caroline was still dressed in the blue and red Hawaiian style dress that she had stolen from a nearby gift shop and a crown of flowers that some hotel maid had given to her once Caroline and Kol had arrived.

Too bad that the dress was already caked with blood, Kol had accused Caroline more than once that she was a messy eater. Not that Caroline cared that much to correct him. Caroline was hungry and when Caroline was hungry she was messy.

She dug her fangs into the man's neck, drawing the delicious, warm blood. Caroline felt dizzy with all the human blood inside of her. Almost gooey as if she were drunk, but in a good way. Caroline finally pulled away and looked at the bodies of men around her. She had killed more men that she had anticipated and Caroline was going to struggle to carry all of those bodies to the forest.

But struggle she must since she didn't want the police or anyone to become involve. That would just make things even more messy. She somehow managed to get the three men over her shoulders and drag them towards a near forest. She grabbed a stolen shovel and started digging holes before she placed the three bodies inside and lazily covered them with dirt.

Caroline took a step back and looked at her unfinished work relaxing slightly. Well, she had done just as Katherine and Kol had told her she had covered her tracks. She wiped some of the blood from her lips and then stared at the full moon. Caroline suddenly let out a choked sound which she immediately regretted.

She could hardly believe that it had been a month since her mother's dead. What would she be doing if her mom would still be alive right now? She shook her head. There was no point in thinking about it. Her mom was dead and weeping time was over.

* * *

It took Caroline a while for her to wake up and when she did she had to open and close her eyes constantly before everything stopped being so blurry. When everything finally stopped spinning she relaxed slightly.

And then the survival part in her started kicking in as she wondered where she was. The room was dark, but with very expensive decoration that made Caroline believe that she was in the home of a very rich person.

"You finally woke up, love."

A chill went down her spine when she recognizes that voice. It was the same voice that she had heard before she had passed out completely. The British voice that seem to sexualize everything, hell Caroline remember that she had wanted to take her clothes off every time that she heard his voice.

She turned around and that's when she saw him. Klaus. He was perched against the window with an amused look on his face. Caroline glared at him. It had been almost a year since she had last seen Klaus. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I wouldn't be the one throwing accusations, love." Klaus told her. "Especially since you were the one that was putting on a show the last time I saw you."

"Stefan told you," Caroline said bitterly immediately catching on. "Of course it's always Saint Stefan. Why don't you cut the crap and tell me where Kol and Katherine are?"

"Katerina is sleeping in Elijah's room, my brother unfortunately did not let me kill her. And my little brother Kol which I assume is responsible for your demise is safely locked away in where he belongs."

Something flashed in Caroline's head. Perhaps it was protectiveness for Kol, because the next thing she knew she was pinning Klaus against a wall and had knock over a coffee table in the process. Klaus had to admit it, but he was surprise at Caroline's sudden brutality even with her humanity off. She was like a tigress and Klaus could see the red veins around her eyes. "Where is he?"

Klaus easily outmatched her strength as he pinned her against the wall, his nails digging around the soft flesh of her neck. "Never you mind, love you and I are going to have a little chat."

"Like hell." Caroline scoffed as she heads butted her head against Klaus' forehead and grabbed the nearby nightstand before he slammed it against his head making him unconscious. Caroline felt her breathing tighten. She needed to find Kol and Katherine. She exited the room and found a row of rooms. Where would Klaus hide a coffin? The attic.

Caroline went up the attic stairs and opened it. That's where she found it. Kol's coffin. Klaus could really be predictable. She opened the coffin and that's where she saw Kol's daggered body. She gripped the dagger in her hand and pulled it out.

* * *

Katherine squinted when she felt the light in her eyes, it was so bright and her head was pounding. She felt as if she had a nasty hungover even though she hadn't drunk that much at the party.

The party, she groaned as she thought back to the party that she, Kol, and Caroline had gone to. That stupid masquerade which had been a great mistake. Katherine could hardly remember what happened. She just remembered that she had been dancing while at the same time feeding on a man.

Before she knew it she had felt someone's hands on her waist and someone had snapped her neck.

Claudette. Her heart sank when she remembered her baby's name. Why did the baby's name pop at the time that Katherine would just rather forget about the whole incident in the first place? Stupid Katherine, she should have known better than to be thinking of the baby daughter that had been taken away from her. It just made her sad, besides that was the main reason why she had her emotions off. And emotionless Caroline and flirty Kol were the best way possible to stop mourning.

Katherine's eyesight finally cleared and she realized that she was in a room. A very expensive decorated room that she hardly recognize. The air smelled like sweet vanilla and she could hear some birds chirping, but she didn't recognize where she was at all.

Katherine stood up on shaking feet. Was she on enemy territory? She had to be. Who else would snap her neck? Katherine wondered where Kol and Caroline were. Oh, well she had no time to think about that. She had to get out of here. Katherine opened the door and stopped short when she saw a blond.

Rebekah.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow and smirked when she realized that Katherine was cornered like a cat. "Leaving so soon?"

"Rebekah," Katherine hissed and before she could utter another word she felt Rebekah's hands on her neck as she snapped her neck.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. 4 Better For You

**Chapter Four: Better for You**

Katherine woke up feeling like her whole head was spinning at nonstop speed when she was going to kill Rebekah. Literally kill her or stab a dagger in her chest. Katherine still had no idea where she was and she honestly did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She squinted her eyes and finally her eyesight became clear. She sat up on the freshly made bed with expensive Italian silk sheets. Katherine was still wearing her party dress the one that she and Caroline had picked out when they went to feed.

The party. Katherine finally seem to remember what happened. Someone had injected hefty amount of vervain in her neck. Her brown eyes narrowed as she looked towards the suited man that was sitting across from her in a French chair looking impatient. It was amazing that Elijah still managed to look hot even when he was pissed.

"Elijah?" Katherine said annoyed as she sat up and pulled down her dress so that there wasn't even the remote chance that he would see her panties. She hadn't seen Elijah since he had dumped her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she tried to get up from the bed, but she found out that her arms were tied down to the bed, why hadn't she notice before especially since the damn chains seem to make so much noise.

"Ah, Katerina." Elijah said sarcastically. "Nice of you to wake up from your slumber. I do hope that Rebekah wasn't too rough."

"Rebekah is going to end up with my fangs around her neck if she doesn't watch it," she looked around and asked annoyed. "Where the hell are we Elijah?"

"In my home. Our home. In New Orleans in the French Quarter."

The little color that Katherine had on her face seemed to drain from her face. "The French Quarter you mean the same place where Klaus lives?" she tried pulling on the chains. "Elijah, let me go."

"I will," Elijah said calmly as if he were talking to some naughty child. "After you answer some questions."

Katherine laughed sarcastically. "First you kidnap me then you chain me up, and now you honestly want me to play the good prisoner with you. What is Klaus doing outside? Firing up the Grill? Setting up the vervain?"

"I have strict promises from Klaus that he will not harm you," Elijah said calmly. "As for the said party that you and Miss Forbes attended with Kol." He curled up his lip. "Honestly, Katerina how can you be so reckless there were dozens of people at that party."

Katherine snorted. "Please, Elijah. I'm not an amateur, Caroline is supposed to be the amateur, but I have to admit that Blondie did a pretty good job."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That brings up another question why is Miss Forbes acting so strangely, by how Klaus spoke of her I thought she was nicer."

"You mean a goody two shoes." Katherine snorted. "That was before she turned off her humanity after her mom died, get with the program. It happens Elijah, you need to stop freaking out. Now Elijah I promise that I will answer all of your question, just untie me, please."

Elijah sighed, but he seemed to give in because he untied the heavy ropes as gently as he could. He petted her cheek and said in his ridiculously sexy voice. "What happened to you, Katerina? I saw you at that party, you were different, you were much more violent."

"I'm always violent." Katherine said. "I thought you like me that way."

"Well, I don't. I like it when you're sweet and you can be sweet when you want to be," Elijah said looking at her. "I know you, Katerina something happened, something to cause you a lot of pain."

Something flashed in Katherine's head, but she didn't say anything else. Instead she started playing with his tie. "Let's stop talking about that," she started removing his tie little by little. "Let's do something a lot more enjoyable."

Elijah pushed her away. "Not now, Katerina."

* * *

Klaus could feel Caroline's warm body against his chest and he was reassured with her beating heart and he like the fact that she was not dead to begin with. Caroline had managed to undaggered Kol and snap his neck in only a matter of minutes. Thankfully, Rebekah had managed to put her to "sleep" with the promise that Klaus wouldn't dagger their baby brother. Fine, Klaus could care less about him or Katerina. Now he only cared about the blond sleeping in his arms.

It was clear her mom's death had hurt Caroline deeply. She was a completely different person from what he had known her for earlier. She was more aggressive that was for sure and more quick to violence. She hasn't hesitated to snap his neck. Klaus didn't know if that was foolish or if it was brave?

His brother would probably scold him for wanting Caroline to come to the dark side, but as much as he loved the blond he had to admit that a darker Caroline was something he would enjoy at least at first. He will make her his kind, sweet Caroline when he felt like it.

A few minutes later Caroline woke up and found herself being wrapped around with big arms, she also momentarily remembered the way that Rebekah had snapped her neck. Grr, she was going to kill that girl.

Caroline sat up and saw that Klaus was deeply asleep. Ignoring their previous fight, she looked at him, was it possible that he had gotten hotter since she last saw him? Caroline started unbuttoning his pants slowly. She had been kind of a bitch earlier, maybe she could give him a new kind of welcome.

* * *

"I can't believe that you slept with those two sluts." Rebekah said wrinkling her nose as she and Kol started talking in the kitchen. Katherine and Caroline were still upstairs with their respective "husbands" after Rebekah had practically kicked both of their asses. "I thought you had higher standards than that."

"Then you don't know me at all, baby sister because I have no standards," the original joked. "Besides it was dear Katerina's idea, I thought that Caroline was too uptight, but all that cheerleading has made her flexible- "

Rebekah scowled at him. "Klaus and Elijah aren't going to be happy that you slept with their property."

"This isn't the 18th century Rebekah, not to mention that the girls were practically begging me for it. How could I possibly say no?"

Rebekah's mouth twitched. "You're impossible, Kol."

"And you're hopelessly boring, baby sister. Now tell me what has been happening around the French Quarter."

"Nothing much," Rebekah said sounding a bit irritated. "Same old Elijah and Klaus drama and they won't let me in on their fun. I suppose hanging out with those bitches is way more fun."

Kol nodded. "Paris, Milan, those clubs you love in Brazil, but don't get any ideas we're the three musketeers and I intend to keep it that way. No matter what dear big brothers have to say."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks your reviews!


	6. 5 Sweet Little Lies

**Chapter Five: Sweet Little Lies**

Flashback:

"Be sure to give her, her bottle at nine PM," Katherine informed the Nanny that she had been more or less forced to hire (more like compelled) as she watched anxiously as she handed Claudette to the nanny. The baby was sucking on her pacifier complete oblivious to the fact that her adoptive mother was practically having a panic attack by herself. "Don't give it to her any earlier otherwise she will wake me up at six am screaming and we don't want that.

The nanny gave her a patient smile. "Yes, Miss Pierce."

Katherine nodded as she checked her cell phone. Perhaps she shouldn't go after all, she looked at Claudette worriedly. She hadn't gone out since she had adopted the baby three months ago and she was kind of nervous about leaving her with a stranger. The only reason that she was going out in the first place was because she was meeting up with some "friends" who knew where Klaus was. Last time she had checked Klaus was in NOLA, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She kissed Claudette on the forehead one last time before she went on her merry way. Three hours and six drinks later, Katherine stumbled slightly towards her apartment. The trip had been quite useless, but at least she had gotten hammered, that had been almost impossible ever since she adopted the baby. Not that Katherine regretted it much.

A cold chill went down her spine when she saw that the entire house was dark. She was sure that she had had left the porch lights on at least. She hurried towards the door and let out a scream.

Right there in the hallway was Nanny and Claudette, both of them slaughtered and bathe with blood. Katherine let out a horrified scream.

* * *

Klaus woke up feeling pleasure and he had no idea that Caroline's little tongue could be so. . .talented for lack of a better word. He ran a hand though her soft, blond hair before the blond pulled her head back up and offered him a naughty looking grin.

"Hello," Caroline said as she licked her lips, there were little veins around her eyes that made her seem powerful and seductive at the same time.

Calm down, Klaus, calm down, Klaus reminded himself. You're not supposed to like this.

He tilted her chin towards her and stroke her cheek, trying not to give in to temptation and just kiss her right then and now. Caroline could be sex on wheels. "Love," he pressed her thumb on her bottom lip. "We need to talk."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for your British flirting Klaus. Now come on, let's not talk, let's do something else." She motions towards her bra that she was trying to seductively take off, but couldn't.

Klaus gripped her wrist. "This is no time to be flirting, love." But he would be a dirty, little liar if he said that his eyes didn't travel towards Caroline's 36 B's. "We need to talk. About you. About you little adventures with Bonnie and Clyde. This is not you, Caroline and I won't have it."

"How do you know?" Caroline flashed a little bit of red. "Maybe this has been me all along. The real Caroline." She pressed her fingers against his chest. "Or are you really going to deny that you don't like me like this. I'm no longer, the goody, girly Caroline that you left back in Mystic Falls, Klaus. I'm someone better." She pushed his back on the bed. "Now relax and let me show you what new tricks your darling Katerina showed me in Europe."

* * *

Elijah was growing impatient. He and Katherine had been staring at each other for forty-five minutes with Klaus and Caroline having angry sex a few feet away which in all honesty sounded very disturbing and Katherine still had not move an inch.

"Katherine," he hissed. "You can't ignore me forever."

Katherine stopped playing with one of her bouncy curls and gave him a saucy look. "Can't I though? I seemed to have gotten under your skin, have I finally managed to break the famous Elijah Mikaelson- "

"Enough," Elijah said wearily. "Now, I'm asking you nicely to stop behaving like a child. Now I'll ask you again and I warn you my patience is no longer as it used to be. Not even for you. What happened to you? I know Miss Forbes lost her mother, but what reason could you possibly have to turn off your humanity?"

Katherine snorted, but she looked slightly hurt. "Because I'm a monster right and no monster like me could possibly have her heart broken, is that what you wanted to say Elijah?"

"That is not what I meant."

"That is exactly what you meant." She hissed. "All of you goody two shoes think I don't have a heart, but I do."

"You're getting emotional." Elijah countered calmly which was what he wanted.

Katherine grabbed a nearby vase and attempted to throw it towards his head. "I'm not getting emotional! Go fuck yourself!"

"Yo Mikaelsons!"

Elijah let out an irritated sigh as he rubbed his temple. "Marcel."

Katherine for a moment forgot her temper. "Who?"

"Someone I would much rather see dead."

Katherine followed Elijah towards the balcony at the same time that Klaus and Caroline were exiting Klaus' room. Caroline was wearing Klaus' robe. Ew. She flinched slightly when she saw Klaus and shifted towards Elijah, but the hybrid paid no attention to her instead he turned towards Marcel and his minions. "Marcel what is the reason for your lovely visit?"

"I heard that you got company," Marcel gave them a brilliant smile. "Ladies. I thought that I would bring our new guests a personal welcome."

"Well, that was not necessary," Klaus said through gritted teeth. "But Caroline is in a mood, let us talk outside." Marcel shrugged, but followed him outside.

"Stay," Elijah said firmly as if Katherine were a stray puppy, Katherine stuck out her tongue.

"You slept with Klaus," Katherine spat once Elijah was away. "Would it kill you to have some self-control. We got here an hour ago!"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm not going to waste the opportunity."

"Ladies." Kol said as he came in. "Not catfight unless I'm in the middle."

Caroline scoffed "Where have you've been."

"With my darling baby sister."

"Rebekah," Caroline growled. "Remind me to have a talk with her later. The bitch broke my neck."

"We should leave," Kol said as he nervously bounced his foot back and forth. "I want to get out of this hell hole. There are way too many Klaus's worshippers here for my liking."

"I second this with Kol," Katherine said. "The last thing I need is Big Brother Elijah breathing down my shoulders. What do you think, Care? We could go to Bahamas, no offense but you need a tan."

But strangely, Caroline did not want to leave. She looked around the picturesque city and she could feel her shoulders relax. This was a lovely city and as much as she loved Kat and Kol she was ready for new faces. "Not just yet," she said slowly, a smile curving up her lips. "Let's stay for a while."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. 6 The Recruitment

**Chapter Six: The Recruitment**

Flashback:

Kol had never really liked France even though his older siblings adored it for whatever reason. He had always found it boring and pretentious. He had never like the food in France anyway, even though the wine was wickedly good. But he guessed that any place was better than Mystic Falls.

But to put it bluntly many people had been leaving France recently because of so called animal attacks, curiosity had brought Kol to investigate. Because he was sure that this so called animal was a vampire and he was curious to see who was attacking the so called French people.

Kol sniffed the air as he walked through the nearly empty streets of Paris. Blood. The air stank of blood, Kol smirked whoever this so called "animal" was either very young or had gotten lazy. Kol cracked his knuckles. He was urging to go for the kill.

Kol entered the alley and saw someone holding a limp body. The body had long become lifeless and the vampire was drenched in blood. He could tell by the long, dark curls that, that person was female. "Well, hello, love."

Katherine turned around with an annoyed look on her face. She hated being interrupted. She frowned as she looked at him. He looked slightly familiar.

"Kol," Kol said. He recognizes the Bulgarian beauty. Elijah had written about her once or twice in his diary and he was the thorn at Klaus's side. "We met once in England 1492."

"I know who you are," Katherine said flatly. "The question is what do you want and make it worth my while."

Kol chuckled. "You have a temper. I like it. I wondered if I might join you."

Katherine raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?"

* * *

"And where are you going, Bekah?" Caroline asked somewhat icily when she saw the blond leaving the compound. Caroline was feeling bored, Elijah and Klaus were still with Marcel and Kol was off drinking all of the good wine that he could find. Katherine was still pouting off somewhere and Caroline started thinking that maybe it had been a mistake staying in the French Quarter, from what she had seen it was even more boring here than at home.

Rebekah raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Why, jealous Caroline?"

"No, just curious, I mean you did break my neck." She said flatly. "I'm just wondering while you're up and about so soon."

Rebekah paused as she looked to her side and saw that Katherine was also approaching her and smoking a cigarette. Apparently, she was determined to stick next to her protector like glue. "I'm going shopping, you know for clothes that don't make me look like a stripper."

"Cute," Caroline smirked as she fixed the sunglasses on top of her blond head. "Mind if we tag along. Maybe we can choose some clothes for you. You know clothes that won't make you look like a nun."

Rebekah smirked at them, but didn't offer any complaint as the three girls headed outside. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Katherine. "Didn't Elijah tell you to stay inside like a good little girl?"

Katherine snorted as she started checking out a half-naked skateboarder. "Elijah doesn't tell me what to do. Besides if he really wanted to talk to me, he would have you know stayed instead of having had run off with your brother."

"Who is Marcel anyway?" Caroline asked, thinking about of pair of shorts that she wanted to buy. "I doubt that Klaus has any friends."

"I still can't see what my brother sees in you and he is not a friend. He's Klaus's adopted son more or less and I might have slept with him once or twice." Rebekah cleared her throat as they crossed the sidewalk.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, come on," Rebekah pouted. "Have you've seen Marcel? He might be an arrogant ass, but I would love to pull down those pants."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Not that. So Klaus adopted Marcel? I honestly would have believed you more if you told me he started killing puppies for fun. Why on earth would Klaus adopt someone?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Something about him and Marcel having a similar past. Who cares? Now are we going to shop or what?" she demanded as she entered a local boutique.

"What exactly are you looking for Rebekah?" Katherine asked as she inspected the impressive designer shoes that they had on display while Caroline started looking at a pair of leather pants.

"My brothers are throwing a party tonight," Rebekah admitted as she flipped through the row of silk dresses. "Something about reuniting the fraction or ending a peace treaty. Whatever it is, is sure to end in disaster. I'm surprise they didn't tell you, well Klaus was probably too busy groping Caroline, while Elijah was giving you a time out." Rebekah smirked and Katherine threw a heel towards her blond head.

"A party, interesting. Well, your brother did ruin my last party," Caroline played with the end tail of one red dress. "I think it's fitting that I make an appearance at his own party."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "You're going? Klaus will kill you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, he won't. In case you haven't notice by now I have him wrapped around my little finger." She pulled out a short, strapless dress and threw it towards Katherine. "Here, try this on."

Katherine shrugged as she started stripping down in the middle of the store. Not really caring if anyone saw her in her thong and bra. Katherine saw Rebekah gaping at her. "Oh, please Bekah at least one person in this room has seen me naked. If you're lucky you can be the third."

Rebekah scowled. "Oh, yes I heard about the fact that you two and my brother Kol had some sort of. . .adventure in Europe."

"Jealous."

"Hardly." Rebekah pulled out a black and white dress. "What about this?"

"You look like a cow," Caroline blurted out. "Here try this." She pulled out a long yellow dress. "You've always looked decent in yellow."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "It's not bad. What are you getting?"

Caroline smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

"Now you're going to open your big mouth, little brother," Klaus said in his best interrogation voice as the three of them stood in the Salvatore living room for a family meeting. "Start talking, what happened and why is Caroline like this. What else has she done?"

"And Katherine," Elijah interrupted him. "You're practically their sister and I'm sure that they tell you everything."

Kol's lips pinched. "I'm not telling you anything. We have an honor code."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can bend it before we break your neck."

"I'm your brother!"

"A minor detail," Elijah said dryly. He was upset that Katherine had disobeyed him, but at least she was with Rebekah, so it couldn't be that bad. "Miss Forbes turned off her humanity because her mother died, of Katherine we don't know. Anything else you could like to add, Kol."

Kol paused for a second. "Katherine has a great ass and Caroline loves dirty talk." He shrugged. "You're not the only ones that got a hot blond and a Petrova."

"Well, this was useless," Elijah sounded disgusted. "Niklaus, leave Kol alone we better get ready to go to the party." Klaus was looking murderess. Once they were far away from Kol, Elijah whispered. "So what are you going to do about Miss Forbes."

"Do about it?"

"I mean about her condition. You aren't going to do anything?"

Klaus shrugged. "Not at the current time. No."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the Care-Kat-Bekah boding.


	8. 7 Dance with Me

**Chapter Seven: Dance with Me**

"Is it slutty if I don't wear panties under my dress?" Katherine asked Rebekah and Caroline later that evening as they went to Rebekah's room to get dressed for the party that the Mikaelsons were throwing that evening even though Katherine and Caroline hadn't been properly invited.

Rebekah looked up from the loveseat where she had been reading a magazine. She wrinkled her nose. "I'm surprise that you even have to ask that, well it is you that we're talking about so I honestly shouldn't be surprise." Rebekah was already perfectly dress in the pale yellow dress that showed off her long legs that Caroline had picked out for her. Her blond hair was pulled back in a sexy high pony with waves and her makeup had been applied to perfection.

The two others girls had gotten dresses as well. Katherine had chosen a long, tight red dress that made her look like a sexier version of Jessica Rabbit, while Caroline had chosen a black dress that hugged every curve of her body while making her feel like a black swan of some kind.

"I'm worried about panty lines," Katherine huffed. "Trust me, nothing ruins a sexy dress like panty lines. Besides knowing Elijah he'll like it, it works well for a quickie."

"Ew!" Rebekah scowled. "Save me the details, please you are discussing my brother." Caroline ignored their bickering as she slipped on her dress and arranged the bracelet on her arm. Klaus had given it to her a few years ago at his housewarming party.

"Ok, there perfect, let's go." Caroline ordered. Thanks to her vamp sense of smell, she could already smell the food cooking outside. Not to mention that she was aching for a glass of champagne and for Klaus to see how drop dead sexy she looked. He was being rather finicky lately.

Katherine looked up the widow and saw that there were tables set up, stiff looking waiters and expensive looking food. She saw that there were already a handful of people there. "Well, this is going to be quite a party." Katherine said. "What was it for again?"

Rebekah sighed as she fixed her lipstick. "I told you, it's a stupid treaty between the wolves, witches, and vampires. It was all Elijah's idea; you know how stuffy he can be."

Caroline ignored them both as she exited Rebekah's room. She needed a drink and fast. She descended down the main staircase feeling like a queen. Klaus who had been sipping whisky and arguing with one of the waiters paused when he looked at Caroline.

"You look beautiful, love," Klaus said trying to maintain his composture as he tried to help Caroline down the stairs. "But if I remember correctly, you weren't invited and neither was your curly haired friend."

Caroline threw him an airy laugh and coy smile played on her face. "Oh, come on Klaus don't be such a spoil sport. You know as well as I that I enjoy a good party." She pulled on his hand. "Now let us dance."

Klaus let himself be pulled by Caroline towards the dance floor, she didn't seem to care that the musicians were slowly starting to play or that there was no one else dancing. "You've changed," Klaus mused as he squeezed Caroline's waist.

Caroline snorted. "Everyone changes, if we were to remain the same, life would be terribly boring."

"That I would have to agree with you," Klaus said. "But this isn't you, Caroline. You're not like this no matter what my brother and Katerina tried to teach you otherwise."

Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "Are you trying to manipulate me, Mr. Mikaelson, because in all honesty I don't appreciate it, and you won't win. I'm not like all the other girls that trembled at your feet or beg you to love them. I'm not that kind of girl and I have never been that kind of girl."

"I know." Klaus said slowly. "Perhaps that's what I found you so attractive in the first place." He whispered in her ear. "Enjoy the party, love because trust me when I say that these are your last moments of freedom."

* * *

"Katerina," Elijah sounded annoyed as he began chasing Katherine's tightly dressed body up and down the compounds while Katherine made flirty eyes to everyone with a y chromosome and grabbed champagne glass after champagne glass. "You can't run away from me forever, sooner or later we're going to have to talk."

Katherine looked less than pleased at Elijah' words. "Bite me."

Elijah scowled finally losing his temper as he grabbed her tiny wrist and forced her to come into one of the empty rooms and locking the door behind him.

She laughed, slightly. "Really, Elijah you think a locked door is going to do much?"

Elijah didn't look amused and instead he stood in front of the door, prohibiting the entrance like some bodyguard refusing to budge. Katherine scowled at him. "What exactly do you want me to say to you Elijah, or do for that matter. Do you really want to cry to you and tell you my whole life story and why I turned off my emotions is that what you really want?"

"No, Katerina," Elijah was looking at her with pity. "I just want us to talk, to escape this Katherine Pierce facade that you seem to enjoy so much." Elijah caressed her cheek and whispered. "Tell me, Katerina what cause you so much pain?"

Katherine felt herself, relax slightly under his hand, but then her eyes flashed. No, she would not fall for this everything would fall down to pieces. She would be Elijah's little puppeteer all over again. "No, I won't and is none of your business Elijah."

"It is too my business. You are my business."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, please don't play the hero, it doesn't suit you. Not every poor defenseless creature that turns into a black sheep is your fault, Elijah." She looked out the window and felt a pang of annoyance when Elijah didn't leave. "I lost a child, ok?" she huffed. "Another one and no this one was not mine. Some ass abandoned her in the trash in Paris."

Elijah frowned and he looked at Katherine with pity which she hated. "I'm sorry, Katerina," he tried to hold her, but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "You what you wanted, now leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

"I'm bored," Caroline sighed as she turned to Kol. In the past few hours the party had become full of the most boring, stiffly dressed people that Caroline disliked. Was it impossible to meet one person that she didn't dislike?

Klaus was chatting and flirting with one of the Nueva coven of witches and looking a tad annoyed perhaps because Elijah wasn't here. Caroline perked her ear towards the room that Elijah and Katherine were currently inhabiting. Yes, they were still fighting. "Aren't you bored?"

"Of course I am," Kol said checking out the ass of a passing werewolf. "But what you want me to do, Caroline. I don't want to end up daggered in a box against, I know you don't know what it feels like, but let me just let you know that it's not a pleasant experience."

"All right, all right don't be such a baby," Caroline murmured. "And I wasn't asking you to do anything. I want you to encourage me, what will make this party a tad more interesting?"

Kol didn't speak for a moment, but when he did there was a wicked smile on his face. "Oh my dear Caroline I know exactly what we can do."

Caroline smirked at him. "Then please share, Kol. I have a feeling that it's going to be lovely."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. 8 Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Chapter Eight: Kiss Me, Kill Me**

Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw that Klaus was still involved with some boring conversation that involved a few nasty wolves and Caroline had no desire to get into the middle of it. She looked at Kol. "Are you ready?"

She could feel her legs moving slightly under her gown from excitement. What they were about to do would cause Klaus' displeasure for sure, but it would also be so much fun. Kol smirked. "I was born ready, so shall you go first my lady or shall I?"

Caroline giggled. "Well as the saying goes, ladies first."

Caroline felt as her fangs peeked from the edge of her mouth, the veins around her eyes seemed to pop against her heart shaped face as she spotted her first victim who seemed to be going towards the bathroom. She snatched the woman by the arms and was sinking her fangs inside the woman's neck.

The blood tasted sweet and delicious and she craved more, god she craved all that delicious sweetness. When she felt that the woman was dead she dumped her to floor and looked over her shoulder. Thanks to the loud music no one had heard what had happened. "Your turn." She said smirking at Kol.

"My pleasure," Kol said as he eyed his first victim. "How about a little wolf for me?"

Caroline pouted. "Pity, he's kind of cute, but go ahead."

It wasn't until twenty plus guests later that the remaining faction started noticing that they had a few members missing. "Mikaelson," a witch. "Where are our people? Is this your doing."

Klaus looked confused, until Caroline spoke up. Her dress was covered in dark red blood and Kol was by her side holding another limp body. Caroline, of course. "Don't blame him, sweetheart this was all me. I thought you New Orleans witches were made of stronger stuff. Guess I was wrong."

"You dare threaten me?" the witch said angrily as every one of the other witches in her coven looked equally as angry. And the wolves didn't look too happy either. "Peace you said?" she said sarcastically. "I'll give you peace!"

There was a sharp pain in Caroline's head and Kol next to her grunted. Her eyes flashed towards the main witch as she forced herself to vamp flash towards her and then break her neck.

Klaus managed to vamp flash behind her and break Caroline's own neck. "That is enough out of you." He turned to Kol. "And you, little brother you better help me fix this mess before you end up in a coffin again."

* * *

"I think they need your attention outside instead of you looking at me with pity looks," Katherine said sarcastically as she stared at Elijah. You had to be both blind and deaf to not here about the commotion that was going on outside.

Elijah hesitated as he looked at her. "If I leave, do you promise that you will be right here when I come back?"

Katherine gave him a dark laugh. "I'm not a puppy, Elijah and I think you should know by now that I won't stay when people ask me to. Not even you." Before Elijah could respond the doors burst opened and a red head witch appeared at the scene. She raised her hand and started murmuring a chant.

Katherine clutched her head and screamed. She felt like someone was stabbing her head with a knife. Elijah glared at the witch as he quickly ripped her head off. He went towards Katherine and asked with concern. "Are you ok?"

Katherine nodded and said wryly. "Somehow, you always managed to save me."

Elijah gave her a crooked smile. "I will always be there when you need me

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That's the thing, Elijah I don't want to be saved and I don't want to be here. With your brother, with your sister." She sighed. "I just want to leave, Elijah. Surely even you can understand."

Elijah looked a bit sad before he petted her cheek. Katherine flinched. She hated when he did that. "Just stay awhile, please Katerina." He murmured. "Just stay."

Katherine gave a reluctant sigh as she could feel her defenses melting. "All right," she admitted grudgingly. "I'll stay, but just one night. I honestly don't want to be near Klaus right now."

Elijah nodded as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and went towards the commotion outside.

* * *

"She's a mess," Klaus murmured darkly later that evening much, much later after they had gotten everything straightened out. "Everything is a mess. We were greatly outnumbered today."

Elijah ignored his request as he looked at his blood soaked suit. "It isn't like you to worry about some witches and wolves. I thought that you didn't care for their alliance."

"I don't," Klaus admitted. "But brother you know as well as I that we have more than a thousand enemies. Having some backup wouldn't help. Now this is your chance tell me that I was wrong and that I should have snapped her out of it from the beginning. She's a walking accident waiting to happen."

Elijah didn't say anything. "We all been down that road before, Niklaus. No doubt that Miss Forbes is going through a difficult time."

"Where is Katerina?" Klaus said abruptly changing the subject. He saw that Elijah looked tense. "Now don't worry Elijah, I'm not going to harm your precious little doppelganger. She's not the one that caused mayhem tonight, besides I owe you one, so she can stay for the time being."

Elijah looked surprised. "Thank you. Katerina is sleeping. Now what are you going to do about Caroline. How are we going to get her to turn her humanity back on?"

Klaus shrugged as he finished his drink. "Torture. What else brother? I don't care if I have to rip out Caroline's fangs myself. I will get her back."

* * *

Katherine walked down the cold, dark streets of New Orleans until she reached a small shed. There was some music playing and an older looking woman was placing some tarot cards on the table. She looked up and saw Katherine. "Well if it isn't the famous Katherine Pierce. What are you doing lurking in these woods?"

Katherine frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The witch snorted. "Every witch in the quarter knows your name. I'm Anne."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's not."

"I need your help." Katherine said as she fiddles with her purse.

Anne snorted. "Like I would help the likes of you. But satisfy my curiosity. What is it that you want?"

Katherine place down a picture of Claudette. "I want you to revive my daughter."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	10. 9 Torture Me

**Chapter Nine: Torture Me**

Caroline woke up slowly and heard chains rattling. It took her a moment for her to realize where she was and even then it didn't really seem to register in her mind. Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head.

She felt something wet in her lips and she moved her tongue slowly thinking that it was water, but then she felt something burning her lips. It wasn't water, fuck it was vervain. She spit out the small amount that she had drank, but she could still feel the burning across her lips.

"I'm sorry love, this is not quite the way that a person wants to wake up."

Caroline's blue eyes flashed as she glared at Klaus. Finally, everything seemed to make perfect sense as she tried to remember what had happened at said party. She was really starting to regret it now and made a point that she would kick Kol's ass later.

Caroline stared at her surroundings and guessed that she was in the Mikaelson basement. She was still wearing the party dress that she had worn at the party. Her arms were tied up in chains and she imagined that she looked like a lazy letter V.

"Where am I?" she demanded of him

Klaus smirked at her, looking slightly amused, but Caroline noticed that he was wincing slightly. Perhaps Klaus was really a mushy marshmallow after all, at least when it came to her.

"You are in a lovely room in our house," Klaus said sounding like an awful tour guide as he looked around the dark, depressing room. "Is it not up to your standards my darling?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and said slightly sarcastic. "Well, I think it could use a little color, but other than that, it's just perfect." She murmured. "What are you planning to do, Klaus? Talk to me death? Or bore me? Look if you're going to scold me will you just hurry up and get it done with- "

"Shut up," Klaus hissed. "Just stop talking, Caroline, you have obviously not seen what you've done. You have managed to break everything Elijah and I have tried so hard to undo."

Caroline scoffed. "And what is that, Klaus? This stupid alliance treaty that you're working so hard on. What do you think is going to happen? That all the witches and wolves will suddenly be your friends and you'll live in perfect harmony? Don't be stupid, Klaus it doesn't suit you. We both know that they will never stop seeing you as the monster that you truly are."

Klaus grimaced as he turned around.

"Aw, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings, or maybe you're finally hearing the truth and you can't accept it?"

"Your upset," Klaus said through gritted teeth. "This is not you, this is not the person I know that you are. You have lost your mother and Liz was a wonderful woman, but this is not you, Caroline and you need to snap out it love."

Caroline's blue eyes glared at him. "And if I don't?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you won't like the consequences."

Caroline scoffed. "Consequences? What on earth do I have to be afraid of? You? We both know that you won't hurt me, you'd promise me that you would wait for me for a lifetime. You can't very well do that if I'm dead."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't want to hurt he, he wanted to love her. But he couldn't quite let her stay like this an emotionless monster otherwise she would end up dead sooner or later and Klaus would never forgive himself.

Without saying anything else, he shoved the rest of the vervain plant in Caroline's awaiting mouth. Caroline choked out, but she could hardly spit out the plant out until it dissolved in her mouth. Her mouth and tongue were both covered in sizzling burns thanks to the vervain. She could hardly talk because she felt like her vocal cords had all been burn out, but she did raise her head and glared at Klaus. It was the least that she could do at the moment and she would get her revenge sooner or later.

* * *

"Do not worry, dear Katerina," Kol said as he and Katherine stood in the patio on the Mikaelson compound while Klaus tried to take care of a venomous Caroline after the party fiasco. It was very late and everyone had left the party, Kol just hoped that his brother didn't decided to sink another dagger in him. "Our pretty little blond friend will join our trio once again."

Katherine scoffed. "Do you really think that Klaus is going to give back Caroline just like that? Wow, you really are naïve, he won't stop until Caroline is back to being that high and mighty blond we all love to hate."

Kol smirked. "That won't happen, our dear Caroline is far stronger than that," he pressed a hand against her cheek. "Besides if Caroline does go back to the light side them we can just be a happy pair you and me."

Katherine smiled slightly, until Elijah spoke up sharply. "Kol!" he turned to both of them said sharply. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Katherine said, obviously annoyed. She didn't want to see him. "I'm going to bed, good night Kol." She ignored Elijah completely.

"What?" Kol scoffed when he saw that Elijah was still glaring at him. "Why the bloody hell are you glaring at me? Did someone burn your suits or something?"

Elijah ignored his sarcastic comment. "Stay away from, Katerina Kol."

"Like that's going to happened. Why should I, are you jealous? Besides she seems to prefer me, a hell lot more than you."

Elijah vamp speed him against the wall and gripped his jaw slightly. "You are walking on a very thin line, brother. If you don't want to end up daggered I suggest that you do as I say and stay away from both Katerina and Caroline. You have done enough harm."

Kol smirked. "Are you sure you mean me? Maybe the real answer is that both you and Klaus have done enough harm on your beloved Katerina and Caroline."

Ignoring the jabbering that was going on between the brother, Katherine started walking towards one of the guest rooms and ran towards Rebekah. The blond was looking at her unfriendly. "What are you up to?"

"You are going to have to be a little more specific."

"Don't play dumb with me, Katherine," Rebekah scoffed. "Elijah might fall for your precious doe act, but unlike him, I'm not an idiot. I saw you leave the compound, where did you go?"

"It's none of your business," Katherine said sharply. "Now are you going to let me through or am I going to have to tear that pretty blond hair from your head?"

Rebekah frowned, but her let pass. "Thank you."

"Just don't be an idiot, Kat. Don't do something that you will regret."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Klaus demanded as a tired Stefan Salvatore made his way inside the compound a few days later. "Did I not make it clear that this was not an emergency?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically. "Yeah, I got that from your 3 billon voicemails. Klaus you are an expert in torturing people, why do you need me for?"

"Excuse me, I thought you were Caroline's friend. You're supposed to help her," Klaus insisted. "Besides I'm running out of ideas. You were off the wagons a few times and your dear friend Lexi helped, perhaps you could use some of those methods on Caroline and help her see sense."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. 10 A Letter in the Sky

**Chapter Ten: A Letter in the Sky**

Caroline was thirsty and she desperately craved blood, craved for anything really that would take this metal taste away from her mouth. Her eyes flickered opened as she realized that she was still in the hell hole that Klaus had trapped her with.

Desscation really was the worst, she though. Honestly the better alternative would be to die. She heard the door creak open with a horrible sound and she forced her eyes to be open. No doubt it was Klaus again with his "I love you Caroline" speech as if that would change anything.

However, this time, Caroline noticed that he had a guest present. She opened her eyes and held out a groan. It was Stefan of course, who Klaus considered his only friend even though Stefan hated his guts. They both had one thing in common though they cared about Caroline.

"Good morning, love." Klaus' cheery voice irritated her. "How are you feeling this morning?

"Better than you look," Caroline managed to sass back. "What's this, the second part of your intervention? It's rather cute really, I mean if it wasn't so pathetic." She saw Klaus twitch in irritation and Caroline smirked.

Stefan sighed, this really was going to be harder than any of them had anticipated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn out letter. It had taken him weeks to find it, but finally found in bury under Liz's old things. Apparently she had planned to give it to Caroline, but she had died before she had been able to give it to her.

"This is from your mom," Stefan said as he handed her the letter and Caroline stared at him suspiciously. It did look like her mom's handwriting. "Well, go ahead and open it."

Caroline snatched the letter from Stefan and cautiously looked at it. It was her mother's handwriting. It even had her scent, it smelled like her vanilla perfume. Caroline felt her eyes welled up with tears. She would not get emotional, they were just trying to break her and Caroline would not allow herself that. She was stronger than that and she would prove it even it killed her.

She ripped the letter in hundreds of little pieces and Caroline thaw the pieces of the letter at their feet as she stared at them with narrowed eyes. "Is that the best you can do?"

Stefan and Klaus exchange looks. "No, we can do better."

Stefan folded his hands across his chest. "This is your last chance, Caroline. We're not fooling you. Turn on your emotions or there will be torture."

Caroline let out a small giggle. "You are going to torture me, Saint Stefan? Please you get sick just by looking at a rabbit."

Without a second thought, Stefan jabbed his hands inside Caroline's chest squeezing her heart. Caroline felt the sharp pain in her chest as she started coughing up blood. She looked up at Klaus with pity eyes which he fell for. He pushed Stefan to the wall, growling in his ear. "That's enough, you're hurting her."

"No, you're hurting her." Stefan said sounding disgusted as he pulled Klaus away. "Don't you see Klaus, she's playing you. You're her personal pawn, get out. You're the weak link in this. You can't bear to hurt her because you're in love with her. Get out and let me deal with her."

Klaus hesitated and he looked back from Caroline to Stefan. He took a step towards the exit and Caroline gulped as she looked at him. "Klaus, where are you going? You can't leave me, Klaus!"

"Klaus can't save you anymore, Caroline." Stefan said with a frown. "Now, you're going to deal with me."

* * *

Katherine felt like she was being followed, she didn't know why, but she just did, but it was creepy as hell and irritating, or maybe she was just being her usual paranoid self. She looked at the back of her shoulder and saw nothing. Maybe she really was paranoid or maybe it was just the feeling of nervousness because she was about to do black magic.

Anne had promised her, practically swear to her that she would be able to revive Claudette if she just got her some materials. A cobra snake. Some of her blood. Precious stones. The list went on, but Katherine had finally gotten all of the material and she was going to get her daughter back. At least that was what Anne had promised.

She went towards Anne's little house and placed the objects on the table. "You came," Anne said sounding surprised.

"I told you, I would," Katherine said. "Now start the spell and I warn you that I don't want any surprises."

Anne smiled. "All right," she reached for Katherine's palm and place Claudette's photograph and then she cut the head of the snake and place it in the middle. Katherine grimace as Anne cut her palm and blood dripped from it. Anne started chanting and Katherine felt a sharp pain in her head and blood started pouring out of the nose. She needed to do this, she chided herself, for her daughter.

"Katherine!" she felt someone pull her away and it took a moment for her to realized that it had been Elijah and Kol and none of them looked pleased. "What the hell were you doing?" Kol demanded. "Rebekah told us that you were up to something."

Katherine looked up dazedly across from her and frowned. "Anne, where is Anne?" Anne was gone.

"Who knows," Elijah snarled. "The question is Katherine what on earth possessed you to try dark magic? You know how dangerous it is, you could have gotten killed or worse- "

"Cursed," Katherine said softly as she looked at the bright red mark on her hand. "It seems I'm cursed."

* * *

Caroline hit her head against the back of the brick wall, who knew that Stefan could inflict so much pain. He made Klaus seem like a kindergarten teacher. Caroline's skin felt raw and her veins seemed to be screaming from so much pain. It would be easier to turn it back on, a little voice inside her said, then you wouldn't feel so much pain. But she couldn't turn it on, that was the point, because if she did, then Caroline would feel nothing, but pain and she wasn't ready for that.

The door opened and Caroline groaned. "Just go away."

"Is that how you greet your friend bringing in get well gifts?" a voice said. "Well, well Stefan really did a number on you. I didn't see it in him."

Caroline opened her eyes and saw the Mikaelson blond. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Call it a peace offering." The blond said as she threw a blood bag in her direction which Caroline took. "Now drink up."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me remember."

Rebekah shrugged. "Well, you know what they say, hate and love is such a fine line. Now do you want to get out of this hell hole and have some actual fun or not?"

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
